


Just One More Time

by ShippingAllShips



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossdressing, Cup horcrux, Horcruxes, Intercrural Sex, M/M, PWP, Rimming, by a creepy snake like man who is not voldemort, dont kinkshame him harry, featuring the locket this time, fucked out harry, give the boy a break you monsters, harry will be wearing a dress from now on, hocrux tom riddle, naginis horcrux likes feet because she doesn't have any, now featuring a blowjob, somnophilia in chapter 2, the ring is a NaSTy boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:09:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9251834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingAllShips/pseuds/ShippingAllShips
Summary: Harry wants a break. Tom wants sex. They both get what they want in the end.





	1. LET THE BOY REST

“Just one more time.”

Harry was starting to hate that phrase. Just one more quickly turned into two more then three more and suddenly he was in the same position he was in now: a mess of sore muscles, aching limbs, and littered with bruises and teeth marks.

“Please. Just once more. I promise.”

Harry just groaned, managing to lift him on himself with shaking arms, staring at the eyes of whichever horcrux decided he wanted to go next. This one’s hair touched his shoulders and his eyes were beginning to redden around the pupils, but Harry was too tired to care about which Tom he actually was.

“Really can’t speak for the other’s, can you?” Harry breathed hoarsely, sliding his arms out from under him and resting his face on the mattress, presenting himself for the other horcrux. “Have at it.”

Tom hummed, grabbing Harry by his shoulders and pulling him up, earning a groan from as Harry’s thighs protested. “You’ll get your break after me.” he breathed against Harry’s ear, making him shudder as the air was quickly followed by a tongue.

Harry’s legs were spread a bit further and Tom slid into him without any reservations, Harry still loose enough to earn a only a slight huff of discomfort for the sudden entry. Tom began to mouth at the back of his neck, his clothed chest pressed tight against Harry’s back as he bent them, his arm curling around Harry’s waist to support him.

Harry was more than happy to let Tom support him, his body relaxing as Tom began his brutal pace, glad for the arm now wrapping around his chest; he was sure he would collapse if it wasn’t there.

He let out a low hum when Tom managed to hit his prostate, his hands coming up to grab the one supporting his chest. There was no way he was getting hard anytime soon, not after the amount of times he had cum in the past few hours, but the feeling was still nice if not a bit painful.

“Feels good.” he mumbled, unsure if this was one of the one’s that liked for him to talk or not. The bite to the back of his neck did not answer his question, but he quieted down, tilting his head down to give Tom better access.

It was over a bit shorter than usual, Tom practically crushing Harry against him as he shuddered through his orgasm, biting down on Harry’s shoulder hard enough to draw blood. Harry grunted at the pain and whined when Tom pulled out, the feeling of cum sliding down Harry’s legs for the third time that day not entirely pleasant.

Tom gently lowered him onto the bed, his fingers entering Harry and earning an annoyed huff. “You’re not hard.” Tom observed, twisting and stretching them, rubbing against Harry’s prostate in an attempt to arouse him.

“And you didn’t pull out.” Harry said, grabbing for the pillow a ways off and sliding it under his head. “Go away. You promised.”

Tom hummed and his fingers retreated, leaving Harry feeling open and cold. Harry grumbled, grabbing the blanket and rolling himself up in it, uncaring that it smelled of sex and cum.

“Drink.” Tom ordered, holding a very familiar cup up to Harry’s lips. Harry took several grateful gulps, the cool water a blessing to his parched throat before rolling away once more, burrowing deeper into the blanket.

“Turn off the light when you leave.” He muttered sleepily, already asleep when Tom placed a kiss to his forehead and exited the room, turning off the lights and locking the door behind him. 

The others were going to be disappointed to learn that Harry was done for the day, but there was always tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Play dead, maybe they'll leave you alone...or realize they're into necrophilia.


	2. For my lovely fans~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good news: Harry gets his rest. Bad news: Tom gets his sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Research: Two porno's, five fanfictions, one bubblebath.  
> ...I still can't write somnophilia very well.

Consciousness was coming slowly to Harry. He knew he was comfortable and warm, a tingling sensation spreading through his whole body, his back arching in pleasure. He could feel hands on his hips, warm breath wafting over his face, and something moving within him.

He cracked his eyes open, glaring tiredly at the horcrux thrusting slowly into him. A golden chain was around his neck and Harry could feel the cold pendant resting against his chest, allowing him to at least know who was inside him.

“Hm, good morning.” Tom whispered, leaning closer to kiss Harry. Harry turned away, giving him a dirty look, the cold pendant dragging to a new position on his chest and causing him to whine. Where was his blanket anyway? 

“Go ‘way. Wanna sleep.” Harry muttered, stretching his body out and causing Tom’s hands to tighten on his waist, a low hiss echoing through the room as Harry tightened around him. 

“So much tighter than when you were sleeping.” Tom hissed, tilted Harry’s head back towards him, gently kissing his unresponsive lips. “Sleep if you want.”

Harry grumbled to himself, shifting to get more comfortable as Tom lifted his hips a bit higher, grinding down against Harry’s prostate. Harry hummed, lazily lifting his hips to meet Tom's as his arms wrapped weakly around Tom’s shoulder.

“Feels nice.” He said, sparks of pleasure shooting up his spine as his vision started to get fuzzy around the edges. He could feel Tom’s mouth working against his neck, his warm tongue trailing up and down his throat, his thrust a slow and purposeful rhythm. 

Harry yawned, his arms beginning to drop and his eyelids drooping, his body growing heavy. He forced his eyes open, barely registering the words coming out of Tom’s mouth. It almost sounded like he was singing…

Harry grimaced as he awoke, feeling something poking against his cheek and warmth being splashed over his face. He cracked his eye open, glaring up at Tom, who simply grinned back as if he hadn’t just came all over Harry’s face.

“Good morning.” Tom practically sang, bending down to lick the mess he had made on Harry’s face. Harry allowed it, grimacing when he dragged his tongue over his eyelids. “I pulled out.”

“Disgusting. I can’t believe you continued.” Harry grumbled, pushing Tom away when he started to lick at his scar, uncaring if he had gotten all the cum off or not. There was a reason showers and scourgify existed.

“It felt too good to stop. You were so quiet and relaxed, I just couldn’t bare to wake you.” Tom sighed dramatically, flopping down beside Harry and nuzzling his hair.

“Yeah, right.” Harry said, rolling away from him and sitting up, blindly groping the side table for his glasses. “You know that’s two steps above necrophilia.”

“Eh, we’re probably one step away.” Tom said, grabbing Harry’s face and squishing his cheeks, sliding Harry’s glasses onto his face. “When was the last time you ate?”

Harry shoved him away, adjusting his glasses as he stood from the bed, making his way to the bathroom attached to the room. “Who knows. _Some_ _people_ wouldn’t let me take a break. I’m going to shower.”

“Without me?” Tom purred.

Harry slammed to door, earning a loud laugh from the horcrux on the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Careful, boys, it's a slippery slop from here on out.  
> (sidenote: my sister said this was basically rape)


	3. Cross dressing is my kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry just wants to eat his Fruit Loops in peace. He does not get his peace.

“You look so good in a dress.”

Harry huffed when he felt hands trailing down his back and over his sides, dropping the spoon back into the bowl. He wasn’t going to be eating cereal any time soon.

He had had a small glimmer of hope when he had showered alone, that maybe he would be left alone today, only to have it dim slightly when he had seen that his clothes had been replaced with female lingerie and sleep wear, all in varying degrees of descent, and that stupid locket no where in sight. That hope was all but gone now.

“Yeah, someone replaced all of my clothes with lingerie.” Harry said, feeling the hands kneed his ass. “Would you happen to know who?”

“Who knows? It’s quite the mystery.” Tom hummed, finding the slit in one side of the dress and resting one pale hand on Harry’s thigh; he had to stifle a gasp at the feeling of a cold ring against his warmed flesh, the thumb rubbing circles close to his length. The other hand trailed up his silk covered sides to rub at his nipples. Harry stifled a groan at the pain-pleasure feeling of lace grinding against the delicate skin.

As quickly as he had began, Tom pulled away. Harry was about to question what he was doing when he felt himself being slid back slightly, on hand bending him at the waist and the other knocking his legs apart. Harry huffed and braced himself against the counter as a hand shoving the dress to one side of Harry’s hips, exposing the fact that he had forgone choosing any of the feminine underwear that had been laid out for him. 

He was expecting to be taken right then and there, maybe with a bit of prep, so he was a bit surprised when Tom dropped to his knees behind him, both hands spreading him wide. 

“What are you-” Harry cut himself off with a loud moan when Tom licked from his perineum to his hole, circling the puckered skin before slipping his tongue inside. Harry groaned and rested his head against the counter, suddenly very glad about the shower he had taken earlier. 

He could feel Tom’s tongue inside of him, soft and slippery, searching and caressing his inner walls. It was so hot and filthy and oh so good, Harry wondered if he could convince the others to do this to him as well. 

It was over before Harry would have liked, Tom pulling away and standing once more. Harry could hear him undo his belt and felt Tom drape himself over his back, leaning close to whisper into his ear. “Close your legs.” 

Harry hastily obeyed, shifting so that his thighs touched, his back arching more prominently in this position. He knew that Tom was enjoying the view.

“We don’t have any lube.” Was the only warning Harry got before he felt something warm slid between his thighs. Harry groaned when he felt Tom’s cock slid against the underside of his own, making him flush.

Tom began thrust lazily, nuzzling and biting Harry’s neck as he did so, leaving a trail of marks in his wake. Tom’s cock dragged against his own with every thrust, making Harry’s breath hitch as heat began to pool in his lower belly.

Tom’s thrust began to quicken, breath breathing becoming labored and his hand sneaking around to give Harry a few tugs. Tom came first, spilling himself all over Harry’s thigh and Harry quickly followed, his legs shaking in effort to keep him upright.

Tom pulled away a moment later, tucking himself back into his pants and adjusting his clothes, graciously flipping Harry’s dress back over his ass.

“That was hot. We should definitely do that again.” Tom said, lightly swatting his ass before exiting, leaving Harry to clean up the mess on his thighs.

Harry huffed at Tom’s sudden departure, standing up straighter and casting a quick cleaning charm on his thighs, looking at his now soggy cereal. He sighed, realizing he was going to have to make another and dumped the bowl in the trash. What a shame too, that was the last bit of Fruit Loops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He's so quick because he's like, what, 17? 18? They don't have much stamina at that age, plus they had never had sex before, so don't say that he was quick.  
> ...Did I just defend Tom's sex life? Jesus Christ, I need to go to bed.


	4. A blowjob from a snek SO HOTTTT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is trying to to pay attention during a meeting. Key words here: trying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, bitch. I bet you'd thought you'd seen the last of this fic.

Harry huffed and crossed his arms, slumping down low in his chair as he listened to Voldemort drone on and on. Death Eater meetings were always so boring, especially when it was just the inner circle. Everyone sitting around a table, being too intimidated by their Lord to speak up. The meetings were made so much more boring now that Draco had returned to Hogwarts and they couldn’t make faces at each other from across the table.

And, of course, he hadn’t been permitted to change before coming to the meeting, seeing as his little trist with Tom had left him running late. His only consultation was that Voldemort had glared anyone into submission who had dared comment on his appearance. Of course, he had also scared away Barty, who Harry had been sweet talking into trading his robes for Harry’s dress. Fucker.

Harry was silently debating whether throwing his chair at Bellatrix for the drama of it all would be worth the punishment when he heard the door creak open. Him and several other Death Eaters turned their heads to look, watching as Nagini fell onto the floor with a hard thud and slithered into the room, making several of them tense. 

He could understand their fear, especially when she vanished underneath the table. He got the pleasure of hearing several knees hitting the bottom of the table when Nagini undoubtedly slithered over them, earning withering glares from Voldemort for their disruptions.

However, his mirth soon vanished when he felt something cool and distinctively hand-like creep up his calf and inner thigh. He immediately closed his thighs and glared downward as discreetly as he could, his eyes meeting Tom’s red ones underneath the table.

He was grinning at Harry, his elongated and thin canines looking unnervingly sharp in the low lightening beneath the table, and his eyes practically glowing. He honestly reminded Harry of a demon sent straight from hell, and truer words had never been spoken about Tom Riddle before.

His free hand grabbed one of Harry’s knees and pulled while the one stuck between Harry’s thighs pushed, affectively pulling his legs apart.

Harry squeaked, his knee jerking up to hit the tabled before it was forced back into place by Tom. His face burned when he realised he had attracted the attention of everyone present, who were staring at him in various degrees of shock and concern.

“Is there something you would like to share with the rest of us, Harry?” Voldemort drawled, making Bellatrix giggle. God, Harry hated her so much. He was more tempted to throw his chair with every passing second.

“Nope! Just peachy keen over here!” Harry said cheerfully, ignoring the confused faces at his words and doing his best to discreetly push the horcrux away. It wasn’t working, Tom nipping at his fingers when they got too close to his mouth and, while Harry was sure Tom wasn’t venomous, he wasn’t willing to take that chance, especially with his crotch so near.

He settled for placing them firmly over this crotch, glaring down at the horcrux below him. Tom’s grin only widened and he slid in between Harry’s open legs before releasing them. Harry wanted very badly to close them and trap Tom between them, but that was probably what the bastard wanted. Instead, his pointedly looked away, turning his attention back to Voldemort and ignoring the strange glances he was receiving. 

Tom had other ideas, his hands returning to Harry’s inner thigh and stroking in large circles, slowly making their way towards Harry’s cock. He really wished he had another layer to separate them, but the locket had apparently deemed underwear to be unnecessary and had swiped all of Harry’s too.  

Tom seemed to get impatient then, grabbing Harry’s wrist and flinging it out of the way, nearly hitting a nearby Death Eater if Harry hadn’t jerked it back down. Harry squirmed when he felt Tom’s breath ghost over his cock, horrified to realise that he was already half hard. 

Tom was pleased, licking his lips with his elongated tongue and opening his mouth more than should have been humanly possible, swallowing Harry to the root. Harry jerked his hips out of reflex, very glad that this Tom did not have a gag reflex, and he felt hands on his hips, pinning him to his seat.

Tom began to suck, bobbing his head up and down, his tongue massaging the underside with each bob, his hands keeping Harry firmly in place. Harry was glad for that, hoping that his lack of motion would not alert the other occupants in the room to what was going on underneath the table. Though, the glances Voldemort kept throwing him might have answered that question.

It became very hard to keep silent, especially when Tom’s hand came up to fondle his balls, mindful of his long nails, while the other scrapped lightly down his thigh, making him jerk and twitch. He was not going to last long, he knew, still strung up from when him the ring’s tryst and the rather impressive deep throat he was getting.

He tried his best to remain silent when he came, a small “Ah!” escaping his lips as he tensed, his eyes slipping close and he bit his lip hard, sure that he had managed to break the skin. Tom simply hummed, his hands keeping Harry’s hips in place and drinking down all Harry offered him.

Once he had managed to calm down, he opened his eyes, locking with a pair of red ones below him. Tom offered him a smile and opened his mouth, revealing a mixture of cum and salvia within his mouth making a show of swallowing it down. He then grabbed Harry’s foot and placed it on the bulge in his robes, applying enough pressure for Harry to realise what he wanted before releasing it. 

Harry flushed darkly and looked back up, his foot rubbing awkwardly against Tom’s crotch as he focused on Voldemort’s droning words and the Death Eaters nervous faces. Honestly, out of all the things they had made him do, this one was by far the most tame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy one year anniversary of when I abandoned this fic~ See you in another year!


End file.
